Chaos Particle Drive
The Chaos Particle (CP) Drive (aka Chaos Drive) is a type of drive system power source used in the Zero Era. The drive was first made by the Equatorial Union and later Chimera after stealing and copying the drive system. This drive was also used by the Forsaken after using the virus to infecting a Tallgeese. Description & Characteristics The Chaos Drive is a powerful compact engineered system incorporated into certain mobile suits, it produces C Particles (Chaos Particles), aptly named due to the initial lack of predictability in the particle's base laws. Originally the particles were expected to be stable and used to form a solid defense barrier, following the predicted results they were called D particles but were renamed after they proved chaotic in nature. Fusion Chaos Drives work by using fusion of two isotopes of the Ebika element (Ebi), Ebi 7. When these two fuses it produces energy, a neutron and Ebi 10, which then splits into two Ebi 5. The produced isotope was mathematically calculated to be stable, however Ebi 5 behaves as an exotic particle (not following its expected physical laws) and was dubbed a "Chaos particle". Core Components *'CP Distribution Net' :The distribution net is responsible for the Chaos Particles being stored and used in at the needed time. *'Ebika Fusion Plant' :The core and key component of the drive, the fusion plant is what creates the electrical energy and Ebi 5 isotope particles. *'Neutron Shielding' :A thick layer of protective shielding surrounds the reactor to prevent the release of neutron radiation. System Features Variations *'Prototype Chaos Drive' : The prototype chaos particle drives count as large reactors in the ship's engine which use neutron radiation fusion to admit higher amounts of energy more than older power sources used by the ships of the Cosmic Era in the past. The older models are not made for mobile suits only for large army bases, star-ships and etc. Some of the scientists made a early chaos particle drive that was able enough to support a mobile suit but it was too much energy without stabilization and will likely explodes. However Professor Katherine Berger manage to make one of them work using a trans-phase armor on a custom Barrett unit which this drives blueprints was later upgraded into both the standard made-version of the chaos drives and much later on the Nexus Drive XX. *'Standard-Made Chaos Drives' :They are originally made by the Equatorial Union, during the early days of the Zero Era by professor Katherine Berger who managed to minimize a large drive system which was first meant to power large ships and output more power into cannons. The prototype version drive admits more energy than the others made before it however it harder to attach to mobile suits than the newer models. The newest ones used by the E.U. Is type "502 Chaos Drives", which are redeploy-able into mobile suits are admitting a much more safer field of protection for the pilot to keep them safe from neutron radiation then the CP Beta Drive. They contain a heavier reinforced plating to protect the radation from leaking out of the drives and can be ejected from the suit by the plots. : :*'Venom Chaos Drives' :*:The term used for the Chaos Drives used by the Forsaken forces, they are infused with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus, to change the drives it is merged into the torso of the mobile suit which it admits highly unstable amounts of chaos particles however still manages to retain control. In some cases the case like with the VZMB-Z3 MX3 Overlord, they appear to use raw chaos particle energy as a type of weapon in battle which leaving the blasts at higher power level however it's harder to control and in extremely rare cases can have the beam weapon sometimes may weaken or make the weapon stronger depending on the level of energy from the infected chaos drives making it unpredictable in some cases. The warped nature of the reactor also is extremely dangerous given the hydra virus was intended as a "smart virus" it degrades the user's body the longer they use it instead of outright killing them *'Chaos Drives β' :Chaos Particle Drive Beta was invented by Equatorial Union and the Orb Union during a trade agreement, the technology was later reverse-engineered by the Chimera corporation after a raid to make a mass-produced version of the Chaos Drives. Soon after making a few they wanted to make a massive army of troops using them. When they did so then used lighter weight metal along the protective alloy in order to speed up the copies in which they made the drives themselves weaker the normal versions. The Beta version is quite able to last a long time in mid-battle however unlike the normal version will soon run out of energy after a long period of time. :Unlike the normal version used by the E.U. Forces, they do not carry any form of ejecting devices attached to the core or extra protection to protect from radiation instead they are more hazardous when destroyed being able to leak of radiation out to nearby units. As a result, both the Orb Union and Chimera Forces have forced all pilots to wear specialized pilot suits to prevent the radiation from leaking them. *'Nexus Drive XX' :Nexus Drives performed chaos particle generation at such a high amount of power it links two drives together in sync with each other. They are connected into a single reactor inside the mobile suit that wields it can reach greater thresholds in particle generation then normal. This technology implements a mathematical formula to double the output of energy flowing out of it. The Nexus Drive has a enhanced its CP Particle production to which it doubled by 300% which factors into the faster reaction time, much more longer during battle and firepower to enemy mobile suits. *'"Infernal" DM Chaos Particle Drive' :An upgraded Chaos Particle unit mounted with a Dark Matter Generator, to admit a much great more stable version of the "Venom Chaos Particle Drive" using experimental technology that was made in Lab 66 found in South America abandoned test site. It is a modified version was built by the Chimera Corporation as an attempt to make a superior reactor then all other models. This unit uses a micro neutron star at its core being stabilized by the reactor's fail-safes. The near endless source of power grants the suit a near limitless amount of energy, along with greatly enhanced speed and mobility in combat. :It also uses a blade up-link system which sends Dark Matter infused Chaos particles which forms around the blade to admit a dark red glow around the blade doubling the cutting power and destructive capabilities of the unit. There is only one ever made since the original scientist destroyed the blueprints of the device shortly after the Forsaken attacked South America area with the drive itself locked up in a large vault for future testing when the Forsaken are destroyed. later on, it was discovered by the forsaken emperor Kurayami Miyuki and outfitted into his mobile suit as a symbol of power. :The reactor was later stolen and used by Kazuya Suzugamori in the DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam. It was destroyed during the final battle at the Vold Heart Battlestation with the destruction of the Azazel Gundam triggering a small black hole that destroyed it and the station itself. *'C.G.N. Fusion Drive' :This is a crossover only device during Gundam Build Fighters. The device uses a GN Drive / GN Drive Tau upgraded with a CP Drive to admit a stable stream of energy which is able to support Tran-Am mode without the Drawback of destroying the drive as well as carries triple the amount of power then a normal GN/CP Drive alone. This device only appears during a crossover of Mobile suit Gundam: 00, Mobile Suit Gundam: Fade of Eternity or in Gundam Build Fighters. Trivia *The only Chaos Particle Drive, Nexus Drive XX it don't have the same name, also has a totally different color instead admits a purple light instead of the normal bright orange color during use. Its name is also a reference to GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Chimera Category:Forsaken